


Legs Up

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “It gets me going just to imagine how you’ll look like.”“Big like a whale and ungraceful like a baby duck?” you joked.“Swollen and hot,” he licked a sensitive path of your skin. “All mine and with my baby again.”





	Legs Up

“What if we keep your legs up?” Steve turned to you. “I mean… For a while. Just… Until it goes to the right place.”

You moved your eyes to him, both surprised and confused. You were on your bed and it probably past midnight. Everyone was asleep, Stevie, Sebastian and Victory, and you had had the conversation about a new baby just an hour after dinner.

“What?” you managed to let out.

“Okay, listen to this,” he said, reading whatever he’d found on his phone. “ _Studies found that sperm takes between 2 and 10 minutes to travel from the cervix through to the fallopian tubes (where they hope to meet an egg.) This is regardless of gravity. They will swim ‘_ up’ _through the uterus whether you’re on your feet or standing on your head. If there is an egg waiting, conception can occur as quickly as three minutes after sexual intercourse._ ”

Say that Steve was invested in your future pregnancy was  _softening it_. He knew everything about reproduction, anatomy and things you’d never thought about. He was even using JARVIS to calculate your ovulation day and make a 4-months-long calendar, so things would be organised.

“ _During IUI treatment, specially washed sperm are transferred directly to the woman’s uterus via the cervix through a thin catheter. In one study, researchers wanted to know if IUI treatment would be more effective if the woman remained on her back for 15 minutes after the procedure,”_  he continued. “ _Researchers found that the women who remained on their backs for 15 minutes after the sperm transfer had a 27 percent pregnancy rate after three cycles. The women who were encouraged to get up right after the treatment had an 18 percent pregnancy rate after three cycles. Remaining horizontal did improve pregnancy rates. Whether that would translate to sexual intercourse, no one can say.”_

You listened carefully but was still staring at him like he was crazy.

You were a scientist. Recently, you’d gotten your master’s degree in engineering and was thinking about getting a Ph.D.as soon as baby 3 was born and, honestly, considered the whole thing he was reading the biggest bullshit.

“Are you sure?”  you questioned. “I mean…” you made a face. “Steve… Are you sure?”

He dropped the phone on the bed.

“Of course I do,” he smiled at you. “I mean… Sounds legit. I… Fill you up and then we keep it there.”

You nodded slowly.

“You knew what,” you bit your lip, walking to him and patting his back. “Maybe we should talk to Bruce in the morning after you drop Stevie on the daycare.”

He turned to you, pulling you under him.

“Are you ovulating yet?” he questioned. “What day is it today?”

“Tomorrow,” you muttered against his lips.

“Close enough,” he pulled you close, kissing your lips. “you know, when you ovulate…”

You sighed.

“Shh,” you interrupted him. “No Wikipedia science, Steve,  _please_.”

He frowned.

“I don’t read Wikipedia, it is unreliable,” he corrected you. “I read official articles and…”

You quickly put a finger over his lips.

“Steve, if you keep talking like that you’re gonna get me drier than the Sahara Desert,” you interrupted him.

Your husband blushed under his beard.

“Fine,” he looked down. “I’m just… I’m just excited.”

“I know you are,” you grinned.

“Thinking about you big and full again,” he opened a smile, moving his hand to your stomach. “Watch you change closely, getting to see and feel everything…”

He moved his lips to your face, kissing your chin and neck.

“It gets me going just to imagine how you’ll look like.”

“Big like a whale and ungraceful like a baby duck?” you joked.

“Swollen and hot,” he licked a sensitive path of your skin. “All mine and with  _my baby_  again.”

“There it goes,” you sighed, trying to sound firm. “You want me branded.”

Steve just hummed softly, moving his hands to the hoodie you’ve actually stolen from his side of the closet and helping you out of it, smiling when he saw you weren’t wearing any shirt or bra underneath.

“Beautiful,” he caressed your skin, running his short fingernails right over your belly button and smiling when you moved away with a giggle.

“Steve!” you protested. “Don’t tickle me!”

You husband laughed and stuck out his tongue, flicking your nipple and making you, closing your eyes and taking your hands to his hair, caressing his scalp as he started kissing his way on your chest and torso and removing your underwear gently.

Steve squeezed your thighs in his hands when he started moving down, kissing your navel before lifting your legs and resting them on his shoulders.

You let out a soft moan as his tongue met your clit, giving it kitten licks, teasing you and just bringing you up and turning you on.

The moment you felt a droplet of wetness coat your folds, your husband let out a low satisfied sound, licking a long and slow strip over them and closing his eyes in pleasure. Steve loved eating you out. Sometimes you would be on your way out and he’d pull you into a corner, lift your dress or skirt and just eat you against a random wall.

“Yes,” you let out a soft moan. “ _Steve._ ”

Sex with Steve was never boring. Maybe because you two were still quite early in your marriage, or you were too used to adrenaline and he was a change in your routine. Either way, he always put you first and tried to take his time with you – when you had the opportunity, at least.

You closed your eyes shut when he penetrated you with two thick fingers – both apparently already coated in saliva and juices – and continued to bring you closer and closer to orgasm. You knew his eyes were focused on you, watching your pleasure and drinking from it. When you were insanely close to reaching it, he moved up to kiss your lips and rested his thumb on your clit, stimulating it.

“Look at me,” he whispered, his breath warm against your skin and his blue eyes staring into yours when you complied. “You’re feeling it? Feel how close you are?”

You nodded, breathless, biting your lip, and he groaned.

“Gonna do it for me?” he kissed your neck. “Moan my name, show me how much you love what I do to you?”

“Steve,” you whined, holding his thick arm closer to you, keeping him close when he changed the angle of his thrusting fingers and the heel of his hand replaced his thumb.

“Are you?” he insisted.

“Yes,” you moaned. “Yes, yes!”

He kissed your lips passionately, and you could already feel yourself on the edge.

“Not without me inside you,” he growled, taking his hand away, and you let out a frustrated moan just before he kissed your lips gently, helping you down.

“You are a tease,” you groaned, making him laugh.

“Your favourite tease,” he kissed your cheek, moving away and taking off his clothes in a rush and sitting between your spread legs. “Damn, you should see the view,” he caressed the inside of your thighs. “It’s beautiful.”

You giggled and he put himself on his knees, holding his thick cock in his hand and watching your face as he slowly rubbed its already leaking head over your wetness.

“Do you want it?” he questioned in a wicked whisper and you nodded, biting your lip.

He entered you slowly. You weren’t unused to Steve’s size but couldn’t remember a time you didn’t need to start slow for your body to adapt to his supersoldier-ish size.

“Yes,” he let out a breath when his cock was fully set inside you, moving so he could be over you and kissing your lips. “You ready for me to move?”

“Please,” you whispered, circling his waist with your legs and moaning at his first thrust. “ _Steve_.”

“Feels good, uh?” he kissed your neck. “Be together like that…  _Fucking love you. ‘_ _been thinking about being inside you the whole day._ _”_

You only moaned. It felt much more than good. You two were just perfect for each other in everything and sex wasn’t different. He knew exactly how to fuck you and give you pleasure.

You couldn’t find words. After his teasing, and almost reaching your orgasm once just to have it stripped away, you were too worked up not to be riding towards it right now.

He changed his angle for a moment and you moaned louder.

“ _Right there!_ ” you squeezed his shoulders in your hands, nails digging into his skin. “ _Yes.”_

Steve focused on the spot, completely concentrated on bringing you over the edge as he thrust his cock inside you restlessly. You closed your eyes when you reached your orgasm, body shaking against him and coaching him to his own peak, which came with a long and dark growl as he spilt inside you, instantly providing and searching for comfort, kissing and rubbing his nose on your neck.

“Fuck,” he muttered, not pulling away. “Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll get up again.”

You giggled.

“No need, I’m…” you took a breath. “I’m okay with just one today.”

He raised his head to look at your face.

“We have two kids, Steve,” you reminded him. “Let’s save the long nights of sex to our weekends away.”

He chuckled and lifted himself, pulling his now partially-soft cock from inside you and laying by your side.

“I’m gonna…” you rested your weight on your elbows but he held you down before you could go, lifting your hips with his hand and putting a pillow under you. “What?”

“Did you forget? We gotta keep your legs up.”


End file.
